Family Deployment
by 50shadesofnightshift
Summary: The Alister-Lincolns relocate for a while.
1. Chapter 1 - Deployed

_**Family Deployment**_

Being away from Texas wasn't that bad so far. Brianna was starting to meet some kids around their neighborhood and both girls were enjoying being so close to nana and papa. The older girl video chatted with her friends in San Antonio often.

There was an advantage to having Rick's parents so close by.

Date night for the dads.

They could go out and enjoy themselves knowing their girls were doing the same.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you," Drew said to his husband while they lay in bed after date night.

"Twice today, I think," Rick said, kissing him.

"You've given up so much for me."

"And need I remind you everything you've done for me?" _Like making sure I lived when I wanted to die,_ Rick thought. "That's what marriage is about."

For him not picking up and moving with his husband was never an option, he knew it would be the same for their oldest daughter despite the new people and surroundings. Brianna and Cori, just like him wanted to be with Drew.

Olivia wanted to know when she and her granddaughters would going to have their first sleep over at their dad's childhood home. Bri was going to stay there tonight but Cori didn't want to be away from her dads. She wasn't ready for that, even if she and her sister would sleep their dad's old room.

"That's okay, sweetie," Rick told her. "You don't have to go."

"Nana doesn't mind, darling," Olivia said. "How about you and me go to the park tomorrow?"

Without Cori there, grandparents and granddaughter would watch scary movies. Ones that Bri's dads couldn't believe she already saw. Neither dad thought Cori would want to sleep away from home that soon. There was so much change in such a short time in her life. She was coping with everything well considering. Patience was key and both men were patient people.

Rick's childhood bedroom hadn't changed much. All of his athletic trophies and awards were there. So was his photo from when he finished basic training.

Where he met daddy.

Olivia told her granddaughter she always knew her son was gay and from the way Rick talked about Drew she just knew that her son was in love. Even if it took her years to meet Drew, while both were still in the closet and Drew was one his "army buddies."

"I'm happy they don't have to hide anymore," the woman said.

Brianna was, too.


	2. Chapter 2 - New Home for a While

_**Chapter Two**_

It was still summer but Brianna's school was already arranged. Her school in Texas had a campus in Burlington and her dads were lucky enough to get her enrolled there for September. With the curriculum being identical that would at least would be easier for the teenager being she would re-enrolled in the same school upon the family's return to San Antonio just in time for midterm exams. The landlord agreed to allow the couple to put up a privacy fence around the large front yard because there were children and dog living there, but it was a their own expense. The men were fine with that; they were the ones who wanted swingset and sandbox for their daughters, particularly their youngest. It was great to have those things at the grandparents but Cori should be able to enjoy the same at home too, where she was still more comfortable.

Unfortunately their driveway was smaller than their Texas home. So Brianna had to shot hoops at her grandparents' house five houses down and across the street. She was welcome to any time; she didn't have to call and ask. There was a huge park around the block from where the family now resided, a _very huge_ park. One that not only had a great playground, but a skate park and basketball hoops. Bri really enjoyed coming here either with her new friends or if her family tagged along. Cori was still undecided; the park was so _big_ and filled with noisy kids of all ages. She had started to play with other kids, with much encouragement, if they happened to be at the park when she was. But she wasn't even close to wanting to ask any of these kids to come back to her house for a play date. Her parents were proud of her for making the step forward that she had. It was brave for a child who was so shy with children her own age. Cori's therapist told her parents that this shyness around large groups of kids caused her anxiety because it took her mind back to life in the group homes. Maybe deferring kindergarten, with therapy, socialization and encouragement the girl would have cleared this hurdle by the time she started school. Cori would be meeting her new (and temporary) therapist, at home, next week.

After that, she would have appointments at the woman's office.

* * *

TC Callahan and Drew's friendship was not over completely the two were not as close as they once were. Putting maturity aside, the men were at two different points in life. TC flew down to Vermont to surprise his friend for the weekend, on behalf of the night shift ER staff. How Drew and Rick were able to make a home for their daughters and settle them back into a routine in a different state so quick impressed him. TC's instincts had been right; maybe he shouldn't be a dad anytime soon. Life wasn't about you then, it was about the children, he wasn't ready for that. Still TC was glad that Cori wasn't as standoffish with him as she had been in Texas. He may not have been ready for fatherhood but he liked children, especially Drew's. His friend was off Saturday and Sunday. It a good thing this week because Drew had it with one of his recruits; during one of simulated war-zone exercises the guy told Drew it was "overly dramatic" and "ridiculous." Who did Drew think he was? Stephen Spielberg? Where was his director's hat?"

After Drew ripped into him for disrespect, telling wanna-be medic "if you think _this_ is _dramatic_ , you wouldn't last five seconds with the real thing' and made him do fifty push-ups he ordered to see his superior. Drew was late leaving work because he had to write the recruit up and see said superior with the recruit about the situation. It wasn't up to Drew but it was likely this guy's military career was over before it started.

Both TC and Rick could see how Drew handled that situation. They wouldn't have wanted to be on the other ending. Whether in the hospital or the army, you didn't challenge the person training you like that.

"You only made him do fifty?" TC said. "I would have doubled that."

"I thought 'bout it," Drew said. "But he was safer out of my face."

TC was left alone with Cori while Rick started dinner and Drew took a shower. It was only twenty minutes later, he had her in a cape (an _Avengers_ bath towel) and destroying a lego city of villains.

Who knew Thomas Charles Callahan had such an imagination?


	3. Chapter 3 - Fun with Nana & Papa

_**Chapter Three**_

Olivia was throwing a fifty's theme birthday for one of her friends. She had enlisted the help of her son and his family for the decorating of her house. Drew was conducting a night drill for his recruits who believed they had the day _and_ night off. They were in for a shocking wake-up later. Brianna had heard of a sock hop before, thanks to the movie _Grease_. Her sister didn't but it had fries, burgers and milkshakes so whatever it was, it was awesome.

Except for wearing a skirt part.

Trent said he would hanging out over at his son's house while his wife and friends had her friends had their party. He challenged his older granddaughter to a wii bowling tournament.

"Be careful," Rick said, kissing his husband before he left for the base. "I love you."

"I will," Drew said. "Enjoy your night with your dad and the kids. I love you, too."

* * *

Trent spent some time getting messy, painting a bird house with Cori before he bowled with Brianna. A bath would be needed for the four-year-old after that, She was curious why daddy would working tonight; Rick explained that soldiers needed to learn to do their job when it was dark outside, too. Daddy was teaching them. The explanation was good enough for Cori. At the base, if looks could kill Drew would have been on the ground. None of his recruits exactly appreciated being woken from their sleep to be led in the dark to a scene with "wounded" soldiers that they had to assess and "treat." Most of them did well all around after their eyes adjusted to the darkness. Drew didn't cut them any slack, from the field to the clinic where medical mannequins with the same injuries were used, something they would appreciate when they had to handle the real thing.

"That was rough, sir. If I can say so, sir," one of his recruits said to Drew afterwards.

The young man could have passed for a younger version of himself.

"You did well, though," Drew said.

"Can I ask you something, sir?"

"Go ahead."

"Does what you see in the field stick in your brain forever? And mess with you the rest of your life?"

"Some stuff does," Drew said truthfully. "As far as messing you up, they'll show some good to deal with what you see before you finished here."

That wasn't Drew's department but the army taught recruits _some_ coping techniques to prevent PTSD though definitely not as many they should. The doctor kept that to himself.

Drew didn't get home until close to nine a.m..

For once, everyone had slept in and were just getting up.

Brianna was the first to meet him. She gave him a hug,

"How did last night go?" She asked. "Anyone fail your test?"

Drew smiled. "Naw. They did pretty good. Did I miss anything here?"

"Well, papa had quite the time painting the birdhouse. I think some of the paint on the table isn't going anywhere even with the newspaper. Cori has a pretty steady hand with the paintbrush though."

Cori was still in her pyjamas, eating toast and jam. Drew kissed her head.

"Morning, daddy," she said.

Rick kissed him at the kitchen counter.

"Hey babe," he said, touching his forehead to Drew's. How was your night?"

"A lot less fun than yours from what I hear."

Rick scoffed and laughed. "I learned my father likes to make a big mess more than lil' missy over there. I scolded him more than Cori."

"Papa wanted to put paint on the table. He even put his hand prints and mine. Daddy washed them off," Cori piped up.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Pumpkin Patch

_**Chapter Four**_

She wasn't allowed in her sister's room when Cori was meeting her new therapist. But Brianna listened closely in case her little sister got scared by the woman. Bri knew her sister needed the help she was getting, granted there was times that Cori was going to get upset during her sessions but that didn't need to be because she was intimated by the professional. After the session, Ccri told her sister that the lady was nice and "not scary" at all. The therapist, Penny told Brianna she was good sister, she hadn't minded the older girl listening.

"I'll be gentle with Cori, I promise," she said. "I know she has been through a lot."

Sometimes Brianna didn't see the big deal about her sister not wanting to be with kids her own age too often. But if she was going to have to go to school sooner or later and if she was more comfortable around them, life would be easier. Bri asked if there was anything she could do to help Cori more.

"You know it's not your job to fix things, right?" Penny asked.

Bri nodded.

"Just keep doing what you're doing. Don't push your sister, but encourage her to play with children when they're around. If she doesn't want to, that's fine."

That was easier said than done; Cori was chatty little girl at home, with family and Bri's friends but when it came to children her age, she froze and went mute. At the playground, she would play along side with kids her age but not _with_ them. The mention of play dates almost sent Cori into a panic attack.

So much so all of the adults had stopped suggesting it.

* * *

The San Antonio Memorial missed Drew; some of the chronically ill patients even asked where he was. There was no way he could have been fired, was he was deployed with the army again? He couldn't be, he just got back not long ago. When people heard Drew would gone for eight months, but he was still stateside, the reaction given was "that long?"

"His poor family," one older lady said. "Must be so hard on his husband and their children."

That patient was relieved to hear Drew's family was with him at his new location,

"I talk to him often. They're happy where they are," Topher said.

"I suppose 'home' is anywhere, as long as they're together," the woman said. "That's a great message for the kids."

 _Three months later.._

Fall in Vermont was cooler than Texas. The family had left Texas just after memorial day. It was now October. Both girls had two new pairs of Uggs, one from their grandparents and one from their parents. Brianna's had almost the same color and style. Cori's were two very different, one pair was blue and one was purple. The first time the preschooler got to wear her blue Uggs and jump in a pile of leaves Drew had never seen a child so happy.

With rosy cheeks, Cori said it was the first time she got to do that. He didn't say a word but he thought that was one of childhood's first outdoor experiences. His daughter told him that she was not allowed to do it before not because she was ill but because "it would make a mess."

What fun was childhood being without that?

Rick and girls were looking forward to winter and snow. They were looking forward to building snowmen and sledding. Bri was excited about learning to ice skate. Some of her new friends wanted to teach her.

Drew wasn't looking forward to winter because he would have to shovel snow.

"I get to pick out my own tumpkin?" Cori asked, excitedly as the family pulled up to the big farm.

" _Pumpkin_ , yes," her sister corrected her. "We're all getting one."

It was Drew's idea they should all get a pumpkin. Rick agreed it would be fun for all of them to have their own jack-o-lantern. There were snacks and face painting at the farm today too. Bri thought it was fun to try to find the biggest pumpkin in the patch. Drew reminded her that this huge pumpkin would have to craved to be a jack-o-lantern. A pumpkin craving kit was only so big.

"I like a challenge," Bri said.

Cori picked out one of the smaller pumpkins. She told the man who sold it to her that she was going to put a scary face with lots of teeth on it. She then helped Drew pick out his, the one Drew was looking at had "too many spots on it," she said. Across the pumpkin patch, Rick and Brianna were arguing—about who picked the bigger pumpkin.

The farmer measured both.

They were the same size.

"That was _fun!_ " Brianna said.

"I'm gonna have fun watching you two crave those pumpkins," Drew said.

"I'm gonna finish first," Rick said.

"Yeah right," Brianna said.

" _I'm_ gonna finish first 'cause mine's the smallest!" Cori chimed in.

The other three laughed.


	5. Chapter 5 -Candy Tax and Toffee Wars

_**Chapter Five**_

Size mattered, in pumpkin craving in this case when the family craved their pumpkins days later..

Cori was finished her small jack-o-lantern that had triangle eyes, with detailed sharp fangs, three on the bottom and two on top, first. Drew's had two triangle eyes and a circle. Cori said it looked like a pumpkin who got scared by other pumpkins, like hers. Bri's had much detail, too with big eyes that actually had pupils.

Rick's?

No one knew what that was. Rick told them to use their imaginations.

"That applies to paintings, not pumpkins, dad. Nice try," Bri said.

* * *

When Cori announced she wanted to be Captain America for trick or treating, the boy's costume, not the girl's, her dads were happy to buy her costume. Bri and her friends were going as zombies. All said this was their last year for trick and treating so they wanted to be really gross. After trick or treating the girls were going to a dance at their school. Drew would pick the girls and take all of them home at 11:00pm. He didn't miss being at the ER on Halloween this year. If they had been home he would have missed his first Halloween with Cori. Both dads were nervous letting Bri and her friends go out alone even if they were just going around the neighborhood but they relented. Bri was going to bring her candy to her grandparents' and then head to the dance in case her dads and sister were still out.

"I'm glad Drew gets to enjoy Halloween this year," Jordan said before the insanity of the night shift started.

"Yeah, he deserves it. Did you get the picture of the girls in costumes?" Topher asked.

"That was nice. A zombie hugging Captain America. It doesn't surprise me Cori didn't go for the girl's version," Jordan said. "She strikes me as that kind of kid. She's a tough cookie."

"She and Bri both had to be, to get as far as they have in life. I'm so happy they met Drew and Rick."

"Me, too."

* * *

"Is that toffee?" Drew said, startling Rick as he ate another piece.

Drew had checked on their youngest for the last time that night. She was solid asleep.

"Yes. Captain America said I could have it. It's one of the few things she doesn't like," Rick said. His leg was sore for all that walking. The toffee made up for it.

"And what do I get?"

"She said you could have those sour cream and onion potato chips. They stink. Don't expect me to kiss me if you eat them."

"What happened to sharing in a marriage?" Drew asked.

"It doesn't apply to toffee," Rick grinned.

Drew pinned the other man to sofa, not to kiss him but to grab the candy in his hand."Gimme!" He said.

"Never!" Rick proclaimed.

When Drew looked a bit tussled picking up Brianna, after her friends were out of the car she said "tell me I didn't _interrupt_ you guys."

Drew chuckled.

"No, Miss smarty pants. I had to tackle your dad for your's sister's Halloween toffee. And I got it."

"You guys are _weird._ "

This time it was Drew who got a fright.

"Why are you looking through my treat bag?" Bri said, quietly slipping into their iiving room on the way to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Because I've already been through your sister's," Drew replied. "It's called a candy tax."

"Looking for toffee? I traded it for caramels."

"Why did you do that?"

"I don't like toffee. I didn't know you guys did, besides the _candy tax_ can't used on _me_. You didn't take me out."

"I drove you home," Drew argued.

Why was he arguing over candy with a teenager, even more why was he _losing?_

"That was from the dance, doesn't count."

Rick snickered from the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6 - Teenage Secrets

_**Chapter Six**_

Any toffee left in Cori's treat bag was eaten and it was _worth_ the indigestion.

"There was more toffee out there," Drew said entering the kitchen. "Where is it?" "It's long gone and was delicious, too," Rick grinned.

"You two are adults, right?" Brianna asked.

"In theory," Drew said. "And on paper."

The dads' first parent-teacher conference at Brianna's new school was that afternoon, the school only had a half day. Drew was lucky enough to go to this one because chances were he wouldn't get to more with his schedule at the base. Brianna wasn't worried about her grades or anything her teachers might say about her school behavior but she was worried about her parents' reaction to a secret she had been keeping from them. "Brianna talks about you guys so much, and her sister, too. She's truly grateful she met you that night," one of her teachers, who didn't look more than eighteen said. "She said she never thought she would see Cori ever again and missed her. Cori sounds delightful, a handful but delightful."

That was a true statement.

Another of Brianna's teachers said the girl liked the fact not as many people here said much about her having gay parents, like they did in Texas. But she was looking forward to going home. They did learn something Bri wasn't telling them. A brother-sister set of twins in her class who were giving the girl a hard time about having been a foster child for so long. The girl said most girls in foster care turned out to be hookers or strippers before they were went to jail. The brother said Brianna's dads only adopted her "out of pity."

"I'm surprised she didn't tell you," the teacher said, when Drew said it was the first time they were hearing of this.

Rick wanted to know if this had been going on since the beginning of the year and if the school know why weren't they notified by the school. As close as Brianna was to them, she was fourteen. Teenagers didn't tell their parents _everything_.

* * *

"I can't say much more regarding other students, but Brianna isn't their only target. The administration has put the two under suspension till further investigation, they haven't talked to your daughter yet," the teacher said. "I can't speak for Brianna; she's not in trouble, she a great student. But I can guess that she hasn't said anything because she has many more defenders and friends than bullies. Other students stand out for her swiftly and she does the same."

"I didn't tell you about the two stooges because I knew you guys would be mad and it's not like it you could do anything 'bout them. Other parents tried. And they don't get pick on me for long before someone intervenes," Brianna said.

Drew took a deep breath.

"But honey, that's not the point. They shouldn't be bully you _at all._ You or _anybody."_

"I know, but it's not like I _believe_ what they say no matter how much they say it."

"And that's great," Rick said. "But you still shouldn't have to listen to it every day."

If the administration wanted to speak with Brianna the two would know first because one or both would have to be present. Thus they would have to get a phone call that hadn't occurred.

The teen twins in question unknown to the men were the grandchildren of someone they both knew; the drill sergeant now Major who trained them in boot camp he man was a ball buster even then, there wasn't a thing as grown men they didn't call them in their heads. Although the siblings lived with their parents, their grandfather was in charge of picking their school because he funded it. It was the first time his little darlings had caused trouble in their school by bullying. They were on their third private school.

And grandpa was fed up with it.

He was going to cease paying their tuition, leaving them to public school.

Something he would realize made the two spoiled siblings angry. Their reaction to their grandfather's making them attend public school (which the two thought they were too good for) would get them in trouble with the law and in turn away from Brianna and Burlington, Vermont.


	7. Chapter 7 - Two Kinds of Dads

_**Chapter Seven**_

The following morning it was all over the school that Chandler and Catelynn Gaines had vandalized their grandfather's car, slashing his tires and smashing the windows.

And it was all caught on the security camera.

Their grandfather William Gaines pressed charges despite his son's begging. When a judge wanted to give the two six months in juvenile detention and three years probation, William had a counter offer. One that was on _his_ tab, not tax payers.

The fifteen-year-old twins finish their high school education in military school in Colorado. William had recently retired from there and the school had turned many trouble youths from becoming adult criminals, even if few actually decided on the service as a career.

Chandler and Catelynn's parents didn't like either option.

Their twins "were just being kids" and would pay any fine the court imposed. The judge countered the siblings had a sense of entitlement thanks to their parents, and partly their grandfather,

 _But_ the grandfather was putting an end to his participation. Sensing the older man wouldn't waver on his decision, the siblings were being shipped off to Colorado that night.

Voluntarily or not.

"Gaines could give those two brats a better boot camp than any program," Rick said to Drew in a rare quiet moment in the living room.

Drew had his head in Rick's lap.

"You think? I can still feel the ache in every bone in my body from that guy! But there's two of them and one of the old man so that's why he didn't suggest that. A senior or not I'm sure he could handle himself."

* * *

Brianna and some of the students who were regularly harassed by the twins weren't bothered that day by their few followers. Brianna hoped it was because with their "leaders" they didn't have the guts. Either way she was going to tell her parents this time. Her best friend Riley had wanted Brianna to either come to Texas, live with her and her mom until Drew and family returned to San Antonio or let her come there to "kick their ass."

Even if she had yet to ask her mother about such an arrangement.

"You wanted me to do the same thing before I left," Brianna said.

"But you didn't want to leave Drew."

"Or dad. Or Cori. And even if I wanted to, do you really think they would _let_ me? I mean, if that was what we wanted, daddy would have come here by himself."

Syd understood Riley missed her friend, not to mention she was mad because she was being bullied at her new school. If things became really bad in Burlington, Rick would move back to Texas with the girls and count the days till Drew returned. There wouldn't be any of other people caring for Brianna for an extended period of time.

"Do you want to go back home?" Drew asked Brianna shortly before she went to bed.

"What do you mean? Is the army letting you go early?"

"No. But Bri, if things are really unhappy at school here, if you wanted dad and Cori and you to go back home early, I'd understand."

"Without _you?_ No, never!" She said. "You know that Riley wants me to go back and stay with her until you move back. She said would kick their ass if she was here."

"Yep. Syd told me. I think Riley could take two of them at once."

Both laughed.

Brianna said in an effort to get best friend to move home earlier, she even offered to attempt to talk Syd into taking Cori, too. Your aunt could babysit her during mom's shift, Riley reasoned. Even if Brianna told her that her that would never happen.

Would Syd Jennings dote on Cori and give her plenty of love?

No doubt. Syd would let the little girl sleep in her bed with her.

But neither girl was hers.

Three of the parents were planning a surprise for the friends. Syd and Riley were coming to Vermont for Thanksgiving. Brianna would be allowed to take that Thursday, Friday and following Tuesday for the two's six day visit. Syd's mother was headed for the sunshine state for the holiday. Riley's father and stepmother didn't celebrate neither thanksgiving or Christmas anymore, making the decision last year. Because Riley hadn't followed suit with that so spending those days with them wasn't something she wanted.

It certainly did not help the fractured father-daughter relationship. even with therapy the two were at a standstill. Syd's ex still degraded her, even if she took the high road and he still wanted his daughter to be someone she wasn't. Brianna knew all about this strife and felt terrible for her friend. Did it bother her that Riley was so close to Drew?

Not a bit.

Her dad had much love to give and he wasn't trying to replace her friend's father. But Riley deserved a male figure in her life who accepted her for who she was and things she enjoyed.


	8. Chapter 8 -1 Happy Thanksgiving (pt 1)

_**Chapter Eight**_

The separated best buds found out they would have thanksgiving together the Tuesday beforehand. Rick's mother was cooking dinner at the his house, Sid was charge of dessert, she was going to make pumpkin pie. When she heard that Cori didn't like pumpkin pie Syd decided she was going to make chocolate-covered marshmallows with sprinkles for the little girl. What four-year-old did like pumpkin pie?

Brianna and Riley would naturally be sharing Brianna's room. The spare room had a futon and tiny dresser, perfect for a short-term guest.

Cori winced at the shrill squealing of her sister and Riley. She smiled when she saw Syd. She told the woman she missed her as the two hugged.

"I missed you, too, sweetie," Syd told her.

Syd really did, she missed all of them, a lot. She still hadn't given Drew and Rick that hotel night away. It would be the perfect gift for when they got back to San Antonio in April. Riley didn't just miss Brianna, she missed Drew. She would often talk to him about the situation with her father. Whatever Drew said to her during those conversations made Riley feel better her mother noticed. The distance and time zone made having their chats difficult causing not just Riley but her mother wish the family would return sooner. Riley and Drew had a lengthy chat late that after the Jennings arrived. Sid could hear them talking in the living room close to midnight after everyone else went to bed. She heard her daughter become upset when telling of a call she made to her dad, simply to chat with him, trying to be nice and he answered with "What _now_ , Riley? We talked _yesterday_!"

 _What kind of shitty father said that to his daughter, especially when he lived states away,_ Drew thought angrily.

He hugged the girl hearing this. Now he so wished he _was_ her dad, not this jerk. No matter many times his children called him Drew would never answer like that, neither would Rick.

"What did I do wrong, Drew?" Riley asked through her tears. "I'm not a bad kid!"

"You're not, Riley. Your dad has a problem, I don't know what it is, but it's not you. Okay?"

"Your daddy is awesome," Riley told a half-asleep Brianna when she went to her friend's bedroom.

"You can borrow him whenever you want," Brianna mumbled rolling over, going back to sleep.

* * *

Syd was an early raiser as was the youngest human member in Lincoln-Alister family. When Cori woke up before eight a.m. hearing someone in the kitchen she decided to let her dads slept when Syd offered to make her breakfast. Neither dad was used to sleeping past seven, let alone nine a.m.. And not being awoken by a child none the less. Wrapped in each other's embrace they both woke up on their own, hearing their younger daughter chat with Syd. They didn't hurry to get up, Syd could handle things. The duo were eating waffles in the kitchen. Cori showed Syd where her morning medicine were, as well as Rex's food.

Riley and Brianna were the last ones out of bed. Syd was going to take them shopping for ice skates and winter clothes after they ate. The kids got another surprise, Syd and Riley were coming to Vermont for Christmas hence Riley needing winter clothes. Syd's mother didn't mind, she was off to Miami again for that time. Riley was going in fly in by herself on the twentieth, unfortunately Syd wasn't able to get off work till twenty-second. Riley was going to go with the family to pick their christmas tree, the first real one she, Drew or Brianna ever had.

It was the first time Cori had ever decorated a Christmas tree, Brianna had at least helped her previous foster families. This year, each girl had a "first Christmas" bulb, with the word "baby's" painted over to celebrate their first year with a family. Trent and Olivia were spending Christmas with Rick and his family no matter where they were. Having him home this year was very special. They hadn't spent the season together in a long time.

"Does your sister have winter things yet?"

Syd secretly wanted to outfit the smaller girl for winter, even if it wasn't in pink.

"They went shopping the other day while I was at school," Brianna replied. "Dad said daddy complained the whole time about the thought of snow storms and shoveling, saying he'd take sandstorms any day. Even Cori told him to stop whining."

Syd laughed.

That was Drew.

The snow was only a sprinkle on the ground. At first Drew had a pal in his snow hatred. Having never felt the stuff before Rex wasn't sure what to think of substance. Most of the first day it was difficult to get the dog to go outside to do his business, now in the evening time Rex was running around the front yard sticking his face in it.

"Traitor," he muttered looking out the window at the happy dog outside.


	9. Chapter 8-2- Happy Thanksgiving (pt 2)

_**Chapter Eight (pt.2)**_

"Does Syd make better make better pork chops than me?" Rick asked Cori.

Cori had even eaten the carrots on her plate, her dad guessed the trick was they were glazed with honey. He would have to try that.

"And better than daddy, too," she said.

Drew would have argued if it wasn't true.

Syd teased him she would give him the recipe but that involved directions and that men didn't mix.

Rick's parents had come over for dinner as well. They liked the army major and her daughter. Why the six were such a close-knit group at home in Texas was easy to see. The older couple knew all the details about Riley's dad. Despite being from a different generation Trent wanted to snap that man's neck but not before he cut the guy's testicles off so he couldn't sire another child to be so icy towards. Riley was a wonderful young girl. If he had been given a daughter, certainly one like her she would be treated like a princess. He was proud his son and son-in-law had connected with Riley and showed her a man could love her and all she had to do was be herself.

Olivia and Syd were going to collaborate on making Thanksgiving dinner that Sunday. The teens were enjoying every moment together and talking about what they would do at Christmastime, Syd's dilemma of how to get Riley's Christmas presents to Vermont and hidden until Christmas Day was solved. She was going to have everything sent by courier to Rick's parents and they would bring it by the Lincoln-Alister house in the early morning.

Both Brianna and Cori had anxiety and abandonment issues from their difficult pasts. But Brianna was more able to talk about hers because she was older. Syd and the girls' grandparents wished Cori didn't get so upset when one of her dads was away from home longer than or when he weren't supposed to.

Drew and Rick hadn't a night alone since Cori came to live with them. It didn't appear to bother the men, and the grandparents and mother of one agreed that was parenthood but it was so sad that a young child could be so frightened by something so simple.

Not that either didn't see why. Before Rick and Drew, when someone didn't come back when they were supposed to, Cori didn't see them again. She was never told why or that it wasn't her fault. She had come to believe it was. Brianna, after much professional help didn't think this about her own past. Her little sister was too young to understand this for herself.

Then there was the four-year-old's anxiety, that was almost the height of fear of children her age. It was a puzzle for all the adults in Cori's life. Maybe she experienced bullying in one of her placements and couldn't explain it. Olivia wanted to have a grandma's guilty pleasure so bad, a sleep-over with the little girl at her home. So far Cori was having none of that even though she could spend all day with her grandparents. The therapist told Cori's parents that the only thing that would help these issues was time and patience.

* * *

Rick and Drew started their Christmas shopping, house decorations and all, that Saturday. Mostly it was decorations and lights tonight but they found the sled their youngest wanted for Christmas and the Nintendo Mini Brianna wanted. Both girls wanted to make Christmas cookies so they also set of cookies cutters and two large pans that was apparently called "baking sheets." Since this simple thing was new information to them, they were going to leave the baking and decorations to nana Olivia. Before going home the couple stopped at storefront bakery where Drew tried hot chocolate infused with cinnamon, something every female currently at their house raved about.

It was pretty good but it wasn't coffee.

"That's because you're a caffeine junkie," Rick teased. His beverage was chocolate peppermint. The shortbread cookies they shared were tasty but Rick said they didn't beat his grandmother's recipe, the one their little bakers would be using. They dropped their purchases off in Rick's father's garage workshop and headed home.

The girls were munching on tater tots and hotdogs when they got home. Brianna and Riley had not long ago got back from the skating rink. Syd had taken Cori down the street to the dollar store where the girl bought a new coloring book and box of Crayons–she went through many-and a toy for Rex.

"That's a _lot_ of lights!" Cori said.

"Sure it is," Rick said. "We're decorating the outside of the house with lights, too."

 _Are we?_ Drew thought.


	10. Chapter 8-3- Happy Thanksgiving (pt 3)

_**Chapter Eight (pt.3)**_

Syd and Riley's departure wasn't too sad knowing that they would return in less than one month. Thanksgiving dinner was a fun and delicious event. Even Rex enjoyed it, playing in the yard with his human dads and grandfather. The pleasant weekend was nice because both Brianna and Cori had another round of doctor's check-ups this week. Neither liked their temporary physicians as much the ones in Texas but Cori was much more vocal about her dislike during her appointment. Her mood wasn't good generally that day or two days prior because she had sores on her feet. Besides the fact they hurt anyway, it meant she couldn't play in the freshly fallen snow. The good news that Brianna's blood work was fine despite having a minor cold. The teenager was given an antibiotic and follow-up appointment for two days later. She couldn't go ice skating again till her cold cleared up.

That was the real bummer.

Having a grouchy sister was no fun either.

Cori had a prescription cream for her feet. She could barely stand to wear socks let alone shoes. The same cream worked well to make her feet hurt less quickly while they healed, putting her in a better mood. Brianna assured her there would be more snow.

"Then we can build a _really_ big snowman," she said.

Overstuffed from turkey and hoping to cheer both daughters up he offered to take them to the bookstore and then order pizza for dinner. He would carry Cori so she enjoy it. Brianna bought the _Beautiful Creatures_ Series. Cori choose _The Mouse and the Motorcycle,_ the used copy she had at home was ready for the garbage. She also found the two books that followed that story _Runaway Ralph_ and _Ralph S. Mouse_. He and Drew could take turns reading to her later. The three stopped at _Subway_ for lunch. Drew called to check on the girls' appointments. He was very happy to hear about Brianna's results and hoped Cori would feel better with the cream the doctor gave her. He wasn't worried about Cori's behavior towards her doctor and neither was going to scold her for it. If the man hadn't seen it before he hadn't seen many patients. Drew was just a resident and a patient's tone didn't bother him. Not many patients were in the best mood.

* * *

Drew was asked to go for a beer before he left the base.

"Nah. I'm going home for pizza and root beer with the kids. Neither princess had a good day," he said.

"Everything okay?" the other soldier asked knowing Drew had two daughters with serious illnesses.

"Yeah. Minor stuff, just big enough to put a wrench in their day."

Cori was sitting on the sofa in bare feet that was covered in cream when Drew got home.

"Hi baby," he said. "Did you have a good day?"

"No," Cori scowled. "My feet hurt and now they're slippery, too."

The bookstore trip had been the only good thing in the four-year-old's day.

Drew gave her a hug. "I know," he said gently. "How 'bout after dinner you get your pyjamas on early and we had read a whole book from your new ones?"

Cori perked up some.

"Okay."

"Can I get a bigger smile than that or do I have to find tickle monster?"

Cori grinned.


	11. Chapter 9 Sleepovers

_**Chapter Nine**_

 _The Night Shift has been renewed for another season! YAY!_

 _Rated_ _ **M**_ _couple fun!_

Whatever made their younger daughter suddenly change her mind about not wanting to sleep over at her grandparents' house with her sister was irrelevant. Both children were out of the door two minutes and Rick had Drew pinned to the bed. Already barefoot, getting to have each other to themselves not having to look over their shoulders and or be quiet, felt good. Their bed was new, to be left behind with the living room furniture when they returned to Texas. The bed had yet to be broken in. If they had all night, (Olivia said she would call ahead if Cori wanted to come home) then they would have to attach warning labels to everything they were leaving behind. Every piece of furniture including Cori's identical bedroom from home and Brianna's not identical furnacing and outdoor play equipment would go to a center that solely helped struggling veterans when the family headed back to San Antonio.

"So it begins," Drew grinned, squirming beneath his husband.

"You're lucky I didn't pin you to the living room floor," Rick said devouring Drew's lips before the other man could reply Drew's palms gripped the fabric of his husband's shirt. He pulled away long enough to pull the shirt over Rick's head. "You're not playing fair. Arms up, soldier."

Drew obeyed.

Rick peeled the shirt from his body, Drew's hips bucked as Rick undid his jeans and pulled them and his boxers off. Before Drew could protest that he had too much clothing on Rick took off his jeans and boxer briefs, tossing them to the side on the floor.

"Now that's more like it," he said, licking his lips, eyeing Rick's manhood.

He attempted to raise a hand to cop a feel. Rick pinned the hand to the bed.

"Uh-huh," he said. "I out-rank you tonight. Hands down."

Drew's hands gripped the comforter, his breath coming in heaves as Rick worked his way down his body. Drew was sure every ounce of blood he had in his body was now in his throbbing member.

Fuck, did Rick ever like teasing hiim. Telling him to hurry up would only make him do the opposite. Feeling the tips of his husband's fingers ever so gingerly touch his scrotum Drew's whole body stiffed. He lost it, his eyes rolling back in head at the first and slightest touch of Rick's lips on his stiff manhood.

It was a good thing the kids weren't home. He was sure would have awoken them. Hell, he was surprised he didn't wake the neighbors.

"Damn, that was amazing," Drew said afterwards, still breathing hard.

Rick nipped Drew's right nipple before he put his head on Drew's chest.

"Glad to be of service," he grinned.

* * *

At Rick's childhood home Brianna was surprised at how many of her dad's childhood items her grandmother kept. There was two shoe boxes of _Hot Wheels_ cars that even included a few motorcycles and helicopters. The teen knew as soon as her younger sister saw the motorcycles her eyes would light up because of her favorite book series. Olivia always planned to give those things to Rick's child and just because Cori wasn't a boy didn't mean she couldn't have them. The little girl enjoyed her _Hot Wheels_.

"Do you think Cori would want these?" Olivia asked Brianna.

"For sure," Brianna said. "Especially when she hears dad used to play with them."

The stacks of comic books that her dad had collected made Brianna's eyes widen. She knew she would spend most of the night after bedtime looking through them. She would be sleeping in Rick's old room tonight while Cori slept their grandparents' bed with them.

Grandfather and granddaughter in the living room dancing to 1980's tunes.

"Your dad used to have a pet that was like a mouse as a pet," Trent told his granddaughter after she told him about _Runaway Ralph_. "But he didn't ride a motorcycle."

Cori said it would be cool to have a mouse, maybe she could teach him to ride a toy motorcycle. "But Dad and daddy said I can't have one 'cause mice are yucky and could make us sick."

"They're right," Trent said. "But you got Rex. He's pretty cool and he can do more fun things than a mouse."

Olivia and Brianna bought the two shoe boxes of dinkies and several of Rick's old comic books into the living room.

"You kept some of dad's toys?" Cori said, completely fascinated.

Trent chuckled. His wife still had some of their son's baby clothes. The two had started young, at just eighteen with only child. The couple had just entered their fifties still relatively young to be grandparents. The couple were planning _many_ trips to Texas to see their son and his family in the future however they couldn't be more thrilled to have them and their parents so close to home for several months. It was neat for Brianna and Cori to see the home where Rick grew up too and in this second looking through his comic books and playing with his old matchbox cars.


	12. Chapter 10 - Holiday Shopping

_**Chapter Twelve**_

"Me an' nana did yoda!" Cori told Drew excitedly.

Olivia was dropping the girl home. Brianna and Trent were shopping for her presents for her dads. Olivia was going to take Cori to a craft shop tomorrow so the child could make her gifts for her parents; she wanted to paint special pencil cups for them.

If Cori didn't mean yoga something new was available.

"I'm barely at the beginner level," Olivia said. "No one got hurt."

Drew smiled. There was nothing wrong with having flexibility for anything but he was glad to hear neither had been twisted into a pretzel. He had seen patients at the E.R. come in locked in strange positions; he still didn't see any point in having your ankles wrapped around one's neck.

Cori happily showed off the boxes of Rick's toy cars.

"I can play with them, right, dad?" She asked Rick.

* * *

Brianna decided on the latest _Avengers_ movie for Drew and a book about vintage cars for Rick. Next was a stop at Build-A-Bear for Cori's present, so she could add to Elliott's wardrobe. Trent bought something too. He first picked a pink tutu but Brianna said Cori or _Elliott_ didn't like frills. His older grandchild pointed out a pair of teddy bear sneakers. Cori wasn't a girl for dolls of any kind, so it was either Elliott or Rex that was the target for dress-up.

Everyone, especially Rex preferred it be Elliott.

At Alister-Lincoln home, who was having more fun with Rick's childhood toys was questionable. Rick Lincoln had forgotten how much fun it was to drive dinkies off of ramps of legos was. He pointed out a red jeep saying he spent all of his allowance to get it.

"And I did extra chores for nana to get this one," he picking up a fire engine.

"All this coming from a man who usually forgets half the groceries and has to go back," Drew teased.

"Did my forgetfulness not result in a tasty discovery?"

Two days ago, they had ran out of peanut butter. The family had _nutella_ and jelly sandwiches for dinner.

"Yes, you're a real pioneer."

* * *

"Is my present in that bag?" Rick asked Brianna the moment she stepped into the porch.

"Maybe," she said, clenching her shopping bag, grinning. "Could be a lump of coal, you know."

"For _me?_ Never in my life have I got one of those!"

Brianna still didn't know what to get her best friend for Christmas. She would have to e-mail Syd and ask her.

"You're freezing!" Drew said hugging his daughter, kissing her brow.

"It's cold outside," she said. "It's going to snow tonight."

Tomato soup and grill cheese sandwiches were the perfect meal to warm up in cold weather. Yoga and shopping after a sleep-over at nana and papa's must have been very tiring. Both girls were asleep long before bedtime.


	13. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Eleven**_

People watching Riley and Drew embrace at the airport likely thought they were a reuniting father and daughter. Since Riley's falling out with her father he and Rick had played an even bigger role in her life and were happy do it. They genuinely loved the young girl regardless if she and Brianna had ever become friends or not. According to Syd, on-going therapy via Skype with the D.C. family therapist treating Riley and her father was not going well. And even the therapist stated it was Riley's father not doing his part to repair the relationship. Drew was sad for Riley but told Syd to make sure the girl realized he and Rick would always be there for her because they _wanted_ to be

"I missed you so much, sweetheart!" Drew said hugging Riley tightly and kissing her check.

"I missed you, too. Christmas is going to be _awesome!_ "

Sending her teenage daughter across the country even to close friends a few days before Christmas got Syd questioning looks from some other moms. But it was none of their business really. They didn't understand that her child's father wasn't being the dad Riley deserved. Drew _and_ Rick had stepped in to fill that void when neither had to. Syd was _working_ those days. Her daughter might as well be somewhere having fun with people she loved.

Riley laughed when Drew told her that even Rex was excited to see her. "He might give you one of his toys but Cori made a picture for you using her candy wrappers from Halloween. She's very into crafts now."

The kit that she had bought Cori for Christmas was a good choice then, Riley said. "Mom got her a Play-Doh set."

It was lunchtime when the two pulled into the driveway. Drew suggested Riley take a nap in the spare room before Brianna got home from school. She had been up since four a.m. and had a long flight even though it was direct. He asked her if she ate on the plane. Riley said outside of a few cereal bars she hadn't.

"You must be hungry. We have bagels or I could make you French toast," he said.

"A bagel is good. You have peanut butter?"

"Our house is never without it."

* * *

Cori begrudgingly let Riley nap after the two ate bagels, Riley's with peanut butter and Cori's with cream cheese and strawberry jam. In the meantime Cori made a fort out of the sofa cushions in the living room and watched videos on her tablet. Rex was allowed in but no one else was. He liked watching animal videos and cartoons on YouTube too. Riley promised that when Brianna got home from school that the three would play _Snakes and Ladders_ after the family picked out the Christmas tree from the tree farm and before Cori went to bed.

Knowing her daughter had landed safely in Vermont and in Drew's care Syd relaxed. She and her daughter had a brief video chat at the airport and Riley was smiling from ear-to-ear.

The tree farm with all the decorations and treats for sale along the trees was a fun for the kids and adults. The girls enjoyed cookies and hot chocolate. Brianna and Riley thought it was "cute" that Drew and Rick held hands as the family strolled through looking at everything they could buy; each child had picked out her Christmas ornament to decorate at the craft stand. Riley bought one for her mom too. Picking out the tree was a lengthy decision. Drew, Rick, Brianna and Riley each had their own idea of the perfect Christmas tree. Sleepy by this point and in Drew's arms, her head on his shoulder, Cori said "just pick one, already!"


	14. Back Home

_This will be the final chapter for this story. A wrap-up of sorts, sorry but I ran out of ideas after three installments of this! Sorry. In other news, I thought last night's episode of The Night Shift was great! Best one in this season so far! I would have loved to see that whole text though. I can't wait to see Rick and Brianna next week!_

 _ **Chapter Twelve**_

The party was in full swing. The military should have their fancy exit ceremony. A backyard party with friends and their children included was perfect. Brianna and Cori were relieved to know that Drew was only to work at the hospital now. No more of him going away with the military even though they hadn't had to endure it. Drew's in-laws were in attendance. The family had been back in Texas just shy of a month and Brianna was glad to be back to her old school to finish out the year. Thanks to the time family members had spent together in Vermont Rick and Drew decided to convert their attached two-car garage into an apartment for them so Trent and Olivia could have their own space on extended visits there. Like the one that was planned for the summer. The construction hadn't started yet because it was a surprise for them.

That and the fact Rick knew parents wouldn't agree to the accommodation. The place would be completed and furnished by the time they came for an extended stay in June. It was after all only the middle of March. The suite the couple figured could also get them time alone when nana and papa were in town, something that was rare.

By ten p.m. the grandparents were putting the girls to bed. Drew and his husband were laying on a blanket in the backyard.

"Would it be selfish for me to admit I'm happy that I only have to share you with our daughters and the hospital, now, not the army?" Rick asked.

Drew smiled in the light of stars, leaning over and kissing Rick.

"No," he said. "I'm glad, too. I can't imagine what I'd miss around here. One more thing would top things off though."

"What's that?" Rick said with a concerned frown.

"If your parents moved here. Havin' a set of babysitters a few feet away from the house would be cool," Drew teased.

Rick laughed.


End file.
